Our High School Musical, Not Disney's
by later.alligator
Summary: After the Cullen boys nearly run over the girls on their first day, the boys become the subjects to their hatred. A school play may change their views on each other though. After all, most musicals are magical. AH
1. Chapter One, A MMA Slap

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't think my parents got me the rights to _Twilight_ for Christmas tomorrow. That means I don't own it or anything involving it.**

* * *

**Chapter One, A MMA Slap**

"Okay, class, today we will be discussing the winter play!" Mr. Lord said enthusiastically.

No one said anything.

"Any suggestions?" he prompted.

All I heard was Mike's loud breathing behind me. Right behind me, in fact. In my ear.

I turned around to find Mike's face inches away from my. I glared at him, and he backed off. God, that boy was annoying.

When people started spurting off stupid and unoriginal, what everyone but our drama teacher referred to as classic, ideas I decided my own thoughts would be more interesting.

Really, what was the point of drama? All I ever did was work back stage. I knew if I stepped into the spot light, I'd either stumble over words or my own two feet.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the door opened with light. A boy walked in and I notice there was only one chair open: the one next to me. When I got a better look at the boy, I realized with horror it was the same boy from this morning. I groaned aloud, causing everyone to look at me. I ignored them and shot daggers at that boy, hoping a whole would open up and swallow him. But as luck would have it, the laminate floors stayed well, laminate, and the doucher sat right next to me, smirking.

Let me back up and explain what happened earlier today.

_I had just hopped out of my car, my purple 2004 Venturi Fetish, with my friends Rosalie and Alice. The car was environmentally friendly and it was my baby. They only made five Fetishes every year, but my step-dad, a minor league baseball player who had just moved up to the majors that year, managed to snag one._

_We were walking to our lockers when a sliver Volvo nearly clipped us._

_Needless to say, we were pissed. We marched over to that stupid person, who ended up to be three boys. A bronze haired one stepped out of the driver's side, so I started in on him._

_"Dude, what the heck? Watch where you're going, okay? I'd appreciate not being killed today, thanks."_

_The boy looked horrified and took a step closer to me, his striking emerald green eyes becoming hypnotizing, "I'm sorry. My brother over there," he jabbed his finger at the one with insanely large muscles, "was being a buffoon. He decided it'd be fun to mess with a few hot girls on our first day. I apologize."_

_When I snapped back to reality, escaping his green-eyed clutches, I decided not to buy his story, true or not. "Well, don't let it happen again. Because my friends and I could take the three of you. And, trust me, we've made people not walk straight for a week." Which was true. Ali, Rose, and I had taken MMA._

_I started to walk away when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to face to stupid shiny Volvo owner, "What?" I spat._

_He smirked, "Was that a threat?"_

_I yanked my arm out from his grasp, "That was a promise."_

_As my girls and I walked away I heard his voice call out, "Hey, I didn't get your number."_

And that is why I hate that egotistical boy.

"Thanks for joining us. Mr. Cullen, I assume?" our teacher asked, annoyed.

He nodded, "Edward Cullen."

"And what is your reason for being late, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Lord pressed.

"Oh, just... Ya know, got lost. It's my first day, after all," he responded.

I knew that was a lie. Puffy red lips, hair that was even more disheveled than when I saw him this morning. He'd found a slut, most likely Lauren, to make out with. For crying out loud, it was his first day!

Poor Mr. Lord didn't see his fib, though, "Don't let it happen again. As I was saying, Mike, we are not doing Hamlet."

More people offered dumb ideas, and again, I was bored.

"Lauren got to you, I see," I said to Edward. There was something about that boy that got under my skin, even though I'd just found out his name.

He turned to me surprised, then put on his stupid smirk again, "How'd you know? Stalking me?"

I snorted, "Yeah right. More like I can smell her stank- oops, skank, on you."

"Good, she is a slut. That means nothing more than a week," he said relieved.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what is this about?" Edward asked me.

I sighed, "The winter play. I bet we'll end up doing Romeo and Juliet."

Edward raised his hand after a minute, "Sir, we could do a play based on songs. It could be a... well a musical."

Mr. Lord thought about it and smiled, "That is a great idea Mr. Cullen. I suppose you want the lead?"

He shook his head, "No. I think auditions should be held. The best voices get the leads. If you'd like, though, I could write it though."

The teacher agreed, "That'd be fantastic. But I'm going to expect you to find a partner to help you write it. It's due in two weeks. Is there someone you have in mind?"

Edward grinned, "Yes, actually. I was thinking her." Wait, what? Why was his finger pointed at me?

"Isabella. Nice choice. She is a great writer," he nodded approvingly.

Now if you looked at my face and saw the red, you probably would've thought it was from embarrassment. No, it wasn't. I was pissed. Edward fucking Cullen was going to make my life a miserable hell.

"Isabella, is it?"

I growled quietly and whipped around, "Listen, Edward. The only reason I will help you write this is because I'm not going to listen to Lady GaGa and Miley Cyrus when I'm doing the curtains. Got it?"

He laughed. Honestly, if I didn't hate it so much my legs would've been Jell-o, "You know you want some of this."

I narrowed my eyes before I cocked back and slapped his cheek. He stumbled back slightly.

"What was that?" he asked, holding his cheek.

I shrugged, "I've taken MMA since I was seven. I guess you could call it a MMA slap. We will meet up at your house. After school. I will meet you at our cars, since we're parked next to each other. Don't screw with me, Edward."

I turned and walked away.

**EPOV**

I held my cheek and watched Isabella walk away. Damn, she was sexy when she was pissed.

I knew I had to get her, somehow. She wasn't like the girls I normally went after. She wasn't blonde, or slutty, or putrid and obnoxious. She was feisty and hot, although I thought beautiful fit her better.

This morning I had told her I almost ran over her and her friends because of Emmett, but really I couldn't stop looking at her and didn't realize how close we were until Jasper slapped my head.

It wasn't my fault though. She was almost a temptress. Her mahogany hair was thrown back with the rest of her angelic face when she laughed with her blonde and black haired friends. Her outfit was simple, skinny jeans and a pinkish-purple long sleeved henley (the only reason I knew what it was is from my mom, who owns many of those shirts, but they looked a lot better one Isabella) with the sleeves pushed up. My problem was that she didn't have the first two buttons done, and there was no tank top under it.

This little project we were meeting at my house for was going to be my way to get her to fall for me.

I was also hoping she'd be the girl that put my player ways to rest. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: A simple little chapter. I'd appreciate thoughts and comments.**

**Bella's fantabulous car will be posted on my profile, if you'd like to see it.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! (:**


	2. Chapter Two, Edweiner is a Douchenugget

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any songs used in this story. Partially because I sing like a dying hippo... Any way, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. Edweiner is a Douchenugget**

BPOV

I grabbed a slice of pizza and an orange juice for lunch, paid, and headed to our normal table. Alice and Rose were already sitting there, looking extremely pissed off as the were talking. Alice was waving her hands around as she told Rosalie something.

"... And then he smiled and said 'I know how to woo a lady, baby.' That's when I kicked him in the shin," Alice had finished her story as I sat down. Both of them turned to look at me.

"So, did some guy hit on you again?" I asked Alice with my mouth full of pizza.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust, "And why boys hit on you multiple times a day is still a wonder to me." I stuck my tongue out at her, showing my slightly chewed food in all its glory. Alice's giggling turned into a laughing fit when I choked on my pizza because Rose hit me.

Being the great friends they are, as I was having a difficult time breathing and my eyes watered they laughed. I was finally able to gulp down air.

"Some awesome friends I have..." I mumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes, "So enough about Bella," she teased, "yes, some idiot did hit on me. And Rosalie too."

"Tell me what happened," I ordered.

Alice proceeded to tell me how the blond boy from this morning that was with Edward, the one I had _thought_ was quiet and polite, hit on her. He started out by putting his arm around Alice in the hallway. She stopped and told him off, telling him how he can't just run around putting his arms around girls. He simply told her what I had heard when I came to the table.

When she was done, Rosalie told me her story. The boy who had supposedly caused the almost-running-over of us had apologized to her, saying that it wasn't his fault and Edward was just trying to get on my good side. Nice, right? Not quite. When Rose told him it was alright, he asked if she wanted to ditch playing dodge ball in gym and get some of his. Ick. Anyway, Rosalie responded by slapping him similarly to how I slapped Edward. Emmett got pelted with dodge balls for the rest of gym class. Every time someone on his team would catch a ball and he'd get to come back in, Rose would throw one and he'd have to sit again.

Personally, I found Rosalie's story more amusing than Alice's.

"Well remember the kid who was actually driving that car?" I said after swallowing a drink of my orange juice.

"The one who wanted your number?" Alice asked. Rosalie snickered at her.

I sighed, "Yes, him," then I told my friends about drama class and how Edward walked in. I told them how Edward had picked me to be his partner and I had to help him write the play, leaving out the part that they had to come with me.

When they had given me the standard 'that guy's a douchenugget' and they got done laughing about the MMA slap, as I liked to call it now, I mumbled, "And I may have possibly sorta told Edward I was going to drag you guys to his house with me..."

All was quiet for a moment as I looked down at my jeans and then all hell broke loose.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" they yelled at the same time. The next five minutes were full of them complaining and 'how could you?'s 'now I have to see that moron again's. Anything else should not be said about little children.

I finally pursuaded them to come, telling them I was their ride home and pulling the isn't-that-what-friends-are-for? card.

When lunch was over I went to biology class. I doodled random things, mostly meaningful song lyrics in clouds, until class started. When I looked up at Mr. Banner, I realized someone had sat next to me.

I glanced over at the person who wasn't supposed to sit there (I was the only one in class who didn't have a lab partner. That's how it'd been since eighth grade) and who could it be? Edward. Freaking. Uh... Whatever his last name was.

"Hello, Isabella," Edward said.

"Screw off, Edweiner," I grinned internally. Haha. Edweiner.

He rolled his eyes, "Very mature, Isabella."

I groaned, "Bella. It's Bella. The only people who are aloud to call me Isabella are the faggot teachers, my parents if I'm in trouble, and Alice and Rosalie."

He nodded. I was thankful for the silence. I listened to Mr. Banner talk about the solar system, which I had learned about last year. I stopped listening, but kept my ears alert in case I heard something I didn't know about, and continued my doodling.

"You like Artist vs. Poet?" Edweiner whispered.

I looked at him like he had grown a marker up his nose, "Well, duh. Who doesn't?"

He smiled, "My family. They think that good music is Eminem."

I shrugged, "Eminem is the best rapper out there. _Space Bound _is just about the best song ever." It really was. Eminem was pretty much the only rapper I liked though.

He looked at me curiously, "Is there a type of music you don't like?"

I thought about it, "Well, techno. And heavy metal. I can handle a little scremo in songs, but not a lot. And any Disney Channel star might as well go jump off a cliff. And Lady GaGa."

"So picking songs for the play shouldn't be too hard?" Edward asked.

"Well, if we're performing it I may be a bit more picky," I warned him. He was actually being decent. Maybe I could put up with him.

"Oh, I'm sure there are way to get you to do what I want," he told me, winking.

I gagged, "Douchenugget."

He stared at me for a moment then, "Did you just call me a... a douche_nugget_?"

I nodded, "Now shut up, because I'm sure I can get you kicked out of this class even on your first day."

Edweiner smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

I winked at him, then started fake crying. I had perfected it. I could even my myself cry.

Mr. Banner looked startled as he came back to our desk, "Mrs. Swan, what happened?"

I sniffled and looked up at him, fresh fake tears streaming down my face, "Well, I- I was just trying to explain to Edward about how the sun was really a star, not a planet, and he... he touched me a-" I stopped and put my head back down, sobbing. Then I looked back up, " Then he called me a... Oh, it really isn't school appropriate... But it was my fault. I was waving my pencil around in my hand and it hit him in the face." I trailed off and acted like I was trying to stop crying.

Mr. Banner glared at Edward, "To the principle."

Edweiner was shocked, "But-"

"March!" Banner yelled.

I spoke up, not wanting to get Edward in a load of trouble because it was his first day and it really wasn't true, "Mr. Banner, I don't think he needs to go to Mr. Perkins for this. It's really not a big deal, I shouldn't let it affect me. It's alright, really," I said. My 'tears' had stopped now.

The two looked at me. Then Mr. Banner nodded and turned to Edward, "Detention today after school."

"Oh, Mr. Banner!" I said again, "That's not necessary. Edward and I are supposed to write this year's winter play, and we need to work on it as much as possible so it's perfect. We planned to do it tonight."

Mr. Banner sighed and left him with a warning, then he proceeded to explain to him how a lot of girls today had low-self esteem because males treated them like dirt when the ladies were simply trying to help and blah, blah, blah. Edward had to apologize to me in front of the whole class too.

When the bell rang I walked out of the classroom.

Edward caught up to me, "Wow. You're going to be a great lead in the play, but that was awfully mean."

I laughed, "Ha! Yeah right. I'll write the play, but I'll stick to the curtain pulling, thanks."

"But you have to be the lead!" he whined, "I'm going to be the lead too, and we can always write in a kiss and-"

I cut him off, "Look, Edweiner. One: I'm not trying out for the lead. Two: You will not get the lead because Eric is the best in this school. Three: We can write a kiss, I don't care. But it won't be between us, so it doesn't matter."

Edward just smiled, "Alright. Whatever gets you to sleep at night."

"Ugh!" I walked away before I smacked him again.

I was surprised I survived gym class. Dodge ball is the pits.

I quickly changed and headed out to my car where Alice and Rosalie were waiting with looks of dread written on their faces.

"Bella, you know you owe us big time for this, right?" Rosalie said. The guys weren't here yet, thank God.

I nodded. We chatted about how retarded it was that our drama teacher was making me help write the play and such. I did admit I was glad Edweiner wouldn't put Miley 'Bong' Cyrus or Demi 'Rehab' Lovato in there though. The girls agreed, also saying how glad they were Lady 'Insane Asylm' GaGa wasn't going to be in there either.

Edward and his brothers finally showed up. Before they could say anything to us we slid into my car.

We rode behind them to their house.

My jaw dropped when we got there. Wow. That's where my grandparents used to live. My grandma had died a few years ago, but my grandpa had just recently been checked into a nursing home. My dad wanted to move in with him to help him out, but we couldn't. My dad was chief of police so obviously he was busy, and I had to go to school.

The house was gigantic too. My dad had three sisters and they all had at least three kids. My grandmother had loved us grandchildren so much; we were always going over there, so they wanted us all to fit.

The off-white house's driveway was a half-circle with a patch of grass in side it where a stone bench was placed. The house itself had big glass windows. The front door into the house lead to a huge side porch. There was also two big balconies.

"Bella," Alice spoke up, "isn't this where your Gram and Pawz lived?"

I grinned at the nickname for my grand-dad. I had grown up with Alice and Rose, we were in diapers and we knew each other. Either their grandparents didn't live nearby or they had passed away, so my grandparents welcomed them as their own grandchildren. Anyway, when we were little, we couldn't pronounce 'papa' or any of the normal names for a grandfather, so we called him Pawz.

I nodded, "Yeah."

We got out of the car and didn't even wait for the boys.

I threw the front door open and was surprised at how much was still the same inside too. The walls were the same colors as they had been forever. Pawz and just recently bought new furniture, so it was nice and brand-new.

I looked back and Rosalie and Alice; all three of us were grinning ear to ear.

"Wow. This is exactly how we left it," Alice said, voicing my earlier thoughts.

The guys came in laughing behind us.

"Want a grand tour, ladies?" the big burly one asked.

Us girls looked at each other then burst into a fit of laughter.

The guys laughed nervously a little, not quite sure what was going on.

"Please, I could give you a tour of your own house," I informed them.

Now it was their turn to laugh.

The blond one, the one who hit on Alice, spoke up, "And how would you know that?" at the same time Edward said, "Prove it."

So instead of answering the blond one, we naturally excepted the challenge.

"Well," I started, "this is the fancy living room that is only used for Christmas or if someone wants to play piano," I said heading for a room smaller than most of the other ones in the house. It had a baby grand piano in it and one of those stiff couches no one likes.

Alice turned and walked to the opposite side of me, "And this is the real living room," she said. Which was obvious. It had a enormous flat screen my dad and grandfather insisted on for watching football, a comfy couch, and various other things that made a room... well lived in.

"And the kitchen is right here," Rosalie stated as she walked to the modern kitchen.

"Well of course you know that," the big one said, "Anyone can see that when they first walk in. The second floor is the real challenge."

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs.

When we were all in the hallway, Edward said to me, "Show us where the master bedroom is."

"Downstairs. You have to go past the kitchen to get to it," I responded then walked down the hallway and started pointing out what was behind each door, "The first door is a bedroom. I don't think either of you would use it since its pretty girly," Alice slept in that one, "The next one is a study with tall bookshelves that reach the ceiling. That's a bedroom pretty much decked out in everything red," Rose's room, "This one is the classic sports bedroom. Next is a bedroom that's pretty westerny. This one is my favorite bedroom," I said stopping to look at the door to the room I had slept in for so many years when I stayed at my grandparents house on the weekends, "It is black and gold. The wall you see when you walk in is completely made out of glass and you can see the woods behind this house. And the room directly at the end is sort of like a lounge. Actually, we should work in there."

I only heard two pairs of foot steps on the hardwood floor following me. I turned around to see the boys standing at the last bedroom with their jaws hanging down.

"How did you know all of that?" Edward finally asked, following us into the lounge room. There were six beanbag chairs, each a different color of the rainbow. The couches were brown leather and matched the whole outside vibe of the room. The walls were painted baby blue with white clouds at the top which my grandma had hand painted, and the carpet was green like grass. Against one wall there was a computer on a desk, which had one time been full of coloring books.

I grabbed the purple bean bag chair and plopped down in it, "My grandparents lived here." Rosalie grabbed the red one and Alice took the yellow one.

The boys all said "Oh..." and grabbed their own bean bag chairs. The big one took the blue one, the blond guy grabbed the orange chair, and Edward the green one that matched his eyes perfectly... Not that I was comparing.

Before Edward sat down, his eyes lit up and he ran over to the desk, "So that's why it says B + R + A = bffs under here?"

My friends and I nodded. We had written that ages ago.

Emmett laughed loudly, "Oh, gosh. Did you guys realize that B plus R plus A spells bra? Haha!"

While the boys laughed at that, we rolled our eyes at how immature they were. We decided to ignore it.

"Wait, how did you find that?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Emmett dropped his lollipop under there a few days ago and just had to get it. And although it was totally disgusting when he did get it, he still ate it," the blond one explained.

"Ew," Rosalie, Alice, and I all wrinkled our noses.

"I take it you must be Emmett?" Alice said turning to the big one.

He grinned, "Yes. The Kind of Cool."

I snickered, "Wasn't that Elvis? And besides, the King of Cool wouldn't get smacked by the girl he was hitting on."

Emmett blushed.

"Dude, that happened to you too?" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said, "and the blond one got kicked in the shin. I'm sure he has a bruise."

"My name is Jasper, and yes I do have a bruise. You're hot little pixie friend over there was the cause of it," he said rudely.

Rosalie scoffed, "Oh, please. All three of you brothers are perverted pigs. If you got over that, you really wouldn't be so bad."

I nodded, "Did I tell you that Edweiner has already made out with Lauren?"

"Nasty!" Alice stated loudly, "You'd better hope that skank didn't give you some STD."

Emmett let out a hardy laugh, "Edweiner! Bhahahahahah!" Everyone ignored him.

Edward looked horrified at what Alice had said for few seconds but shrugged it off, "Okay, girls, so enough of the gossip. Bella, you and I should get started. We could just go on over to my room and-"

I cut him off, "Why do you think I brought my friends with? They're my excuse for not being alone with you. Besides, they have good ideas."

Edward sighed and his brothers laughed at his rejection.

"Okay," Rosalie said pulling out a notebook and Alice went over to the computer to boot it up, "do you two know exactly what you want it to be about? Shoot, Bells, you got a pen?"

I grabbed my bag and tossed her my purple penguin pen. When it came to homework, we were always prepared. Rosalie had the neatest handwriting, so she took notes. Alice typed the quickest, and I read everything over, correcting and mistakes and making papers sound better.

"All we have so far is that it's going to be a musical with modern songs, preferably alternative, acoustic, or rock songs that most of Forks population has no idea about." Rose was done writing a second after I was done talking.

"Okay, great," Edward said sarcastically.

"Brainstorm, idiot," I said as sweetly as possible.

Edward spoke up when some plan formed in his head, "Okay, I have an idea. We can kind of do a Beauty and the Beast theme. Except the boy is gorgeous and the girl is just plain nerdy," Edward grinned, "That way the male lead will be perfect for me."

"As if. A pig would be a better lead than you," Alice retorted, shutting him up.

"Oh! Light bulb!" I shouted suddenly, "So..."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry to cut it off there. This chapter was just getting a little longer than I would have liked. (:**

**So, the story is starting to get more fun, I think. And don't worry, it'll get more and more interesting.**

**I changed the Cullen house; the link to the pic is on my profile, if you're interested.**

**Also the whole "light bulb" thing Bella says at the end is from Despicable Me, if you're wondering. It's my favorite movie. (:**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Later, alligator! (;**


	3. Chapter Three, Adam!

**Disclaimer: Okay. When I was asleep last night, I owned _Twilight_. I wake up and guess what?**

**Yep, no Twilight ownership for me. Unless you count the books and DVDs I have.**

**Oh well, here's chapter three!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. **

BPOV

"Oh! Light bulb," I shouted suddenly, "So then it can turn into a Cinderella story. Rose get ready to write,"

"The girl has been in love with this guy since... Uhm, how about eighth grade? Anyway, she is a fantastic song writer and knows how to play the guitar. So one day she's outside at lunch when everyone else is inside. The boy is a player and is trying to escape the swarm of girls. He hears her beautiful voice and goes to find it. But she disappears before can see who it is. He decides he has to find who it is so he makes a recording of the song and starts playing it all over the local stations and everything. The girl doesn't hear it though because she's always listening to her iPod,"

"Meanwhile, the girl and the boy become partners for something or another and they start to fall for each other. The girl's best friend comes to her and tells her about how the boy has been trying to find his Cinderella and everything. The girl is afraid he won't want her to be his Cinderella when he finds out who she really is so she doesn't go to him. The boy is falling in love with the girl more every time he talks to her, though. He doesn't want to make a move on her because he feels like he'd be betraying his Cinderella when he finds her,"

"Somehow the boy hears the girl singing - let's say their at homecoming and since neither of them had dates and their friends they dance together- and he's all like 'you're my Cinderella?' so the girl freaks out and runs away. I'm not really sure how it should end though, I'll have to think about that more."

When I got done I finally looked around to see Alice's, Emmett's, Jasper's, and Edward's eyes on me.

"Wow. How did you come up with that?" Emmett yelled.

I shrugged. Stuff like that just hit me.

Alice looked like a proud birdy mama who just watched her baby bird fly from the nest, "Bella is amazing at writing and stuff like that."

"I'll say," Jasper said.

Edward was still quiet.

"Hey, Edwino," Emmett said, "That'd be a pretty damn good play, eh?"

Edward nodded. "Amazing. How about you let me come up with the ending?"

The devil on my shoulder told me to tell him to fuck off and that I'd come up with all of it already, why not let me finish it? But my little angel said to give him a chance.

Stupid angel. I sighed, "Okay. But I have to approve of it," I added. There. That's something the Bella devil and angel could compromise on.

He nodded like a good doggy.

"I'm bored," Emmett said after a few minutes of silence. We were waiting for Edward to come up with the ending.

"How about us five start looking for songs while Edweiner comes up with a magical fairy tale ending?"

We agreed.

"Edward's got a big stack of CDs in his room," Jasper said leading us to wherever Edward slept. Wait. This was my room. Huh. Edwina had good taste in style.

It was true. The CD thing. I'm sure he had every CD imaginable. No wonder he was so interested in what kind of music I liked.

I started looking through every CD, pulling out ones that would be suitable for the play. Mayday Parade. Paramore. All Time Low. Sum 41. Plug In Stereo. And...

"Oh my gosh! He's got Adam!" I yelled at Rosalie and Alice.

We screamed together.

"Who the hell is Adam?" Jasper asked.

I gasped.

"Lambert, duh!" Alice said, hitting the back of his head.

I giggled and started singing my favorite song of his.

"So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather," Alice and Rosalie joined in.

"And I'm doin' me up with the black colored liner. And I'm working my strut, but I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love."

We stopped singing when Edward burst in.

"Guys!" he said, skidding to a stop, "I have a perfect ending."

We all sat on the floor in a circle and listened to Edward.

"Okay. So, when the girl runs out, he goes after her but can't find her. He's been looking for her all day at school the next day, but he can't find her. At lunch he stands up on a table and explains how he loves the girl for who she is and blah, blah, blah. Then they do a little music number and the end."

I thought about that. Once we got the actual words in there, I figured it'd be a good ending.

"Nice, Edward," I approved. I was really surprised he hadn't said anything about a ki-

"Oh! And there has to be a kiss in there somewhere," he added.

I groaned. "No, Edward!"

"Awe, but why?" he sounded like a five-year old who couldn't get the new shiny toy he wanted, "I mean, like you said earlier, it's not going to be between us so why does it matter."

"Because, you think you're going to get lead so you just want to be able to kiss some chick. Right?" I explained.

He blushed. "Well, no..."

"Whatever. You know, I don't really care," I relented. Only because Lauren would probably end up play the lead, "We can start on the actual script the next time. Let's just focus on some possible music choices and-"

"Eddiekins? Emmypoo? Jazzypie?" a mothering voice called out from downstairs.

I snickered. "Eddiekins?" At the same time Alice laughed, "Jazzypie? Rosalie giggled too, "Emmypoo?"

All three guys' face turned bright red.

"Yeah, Mom?" Jasp- I mean _Jazzypie_, called to his mommy.

"Are you guys all in Edward's room?" she asked. I heard footsteps.

"Uh, yeah. Mom we have-" Edward started to say, he was interrupted when the door opened, "guests."

There stood a beautiful women. She was about my height with shoulder-length hair about the same color of Edward's haystack, but a lot neater. Her eyes blue like Emmypoo's and full of love. She looked about thirty at the most. Not even old enough to have three seventeen-year-olds.

"Oh. Who are your friends?" she asked.

I stood up and smiled at her, "I'm Bella. Edward and I got paired up to write this year's winter play. I brought my friends to help out. This one's Alice," I said pointing to her, "and that's Rosalie."

They stood up and smiled at her too. She hugged all of us and told us her name, Esme, then turned to the boys.

"And I expect you've been treating them respectfully? Like the gentlemen I raised you to be?" then she turned to us again, "Have they?"

I grinned, "Well, not at first. They've been a bit more respectful since we put them in their place though." Normally I didn't say things like that, but I was pretty sure all of them were mama's boys and they'd do as she said.

She nodded and looked at her sons again, "And what did you do to these young ladies that made her say that. I'm sure she wouldn't lie." I liked Esme.

They looked at each other, then Edward spoke up first, "Well, we almost ran them over with my Volvo. Not purposely!" he threw in when he saw the look on his mom's face, "And then we may have sorta hit on them..."

Esme looked appalled, "You mean to tell me each of you hit on every one of them?"

Jasper shook his head and stood up, "No. I went after Alice, Edward Bella, and Emmett was eyeing Rosalie."

Esme sighed and turned to us, "I'm sorry for my son's behavior. Their father and I raised them better than this. But their friends back in Chicago..." Esme shook her head, "Again, I'm sorry." She excused herself and left.

The guys let go of breaths they must have been holding the whole time.

Wait. Chicago? Edward, Emmett, and Jasper? Oh no...

"Oh God. Please do not tell me Jacob and the Wolf Gang got to you?" I said, falling onto Edward's bed.

"How do you know about them?" Emmett asked carefully.

I could hear Rosalie and Alice's gasps. Then Rosalie said, "Well, we used to date them."

The guys gasped this time.

"Oh. My. God," Edward said, falling onto the bed next to me.

* * *

**A/N: It's short again, I know. I wanted to give you guys an update today though, and I need to get out of my pj's before one. (:**

**I promise, you'll learn about the Wolf Gang in the next chapter and a peak into all six of their pasts. It'll explain why the girls took MMA since they were seven and also why the guys are such douchenuggets.**

**Reviews make my day!(:**

**Later, alligator(:**


End file.
